


CUT IT OFF

by summerholiccc



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, lost time memory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerholiccc/pseuds/summerholiccc
Summary: 也许是梦，也许不是梦。他对她说，有什么围绕着脖子的感觉让人感觉恶心。女孩不说话，只是笑着低下头来，伸手将垂落在外的发丝掖进围巾里。
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Kudos: 2





	CUT IT OFF

他伸手解开了制服最上端的那颗扣子。

怎么了，是感到热吗？她说。盛夏黄昏里她的声音浮动起来，像一团蒸腾起来的热气，传到耳边就散了，一瞬间的灼痛感袭上脸颊。她在看他，然而他没有去迎接她的目光。他只是低下头来看着桌上的她的影子。暖橙色的影子，木质桌子上细腻的纹路。纤细的是女孩的发丝，垂坠下来便收束了，逃逸而出的发软软地搭在围巾边缘上，那红色的纤维已经有些松弛，影子里能看出绒毛的形状。她的脸，她的发，那是花瓶里插满的花，盈盈满满占据了整个红色的瓷器。红色的瓷器，边缘已然有些发黑的白色翠菊，器皿上面有裂纹。花梗埋在瓷器里便折弯了，渗出暗绿色的汁液。他摩挲着脖颈，方才过于严实的领口在那里留下一圈红痕，不多时指尖便洇出一层薄汗，洇出只属于盛夏的油腻感。指尖抚过喉结处时他微微颤抖，于是他努力吞了一口唾沫。刽子手降下砍刀便是在这里终结性命，自缢的绳索在这里攫走生者的最后一口气，猎枪从这里射穿红鹤的长颈。他不喜欢有什么围绕着颈部的感觉，那里脆弱也敏感无比。这令他不适，这令他无法呼吸。这令他感到疼痛。

他想开口解释。正于此时窗外的蝉鸣掀起新一波浪潮，霎时他被潮声哽住了喉。窗帘一时间被掀起来，想来声音确实有力量。女孩的玻璃水杯放在桌角，斜射出一道凌厉的光，灼眼般明亮，灼眼得甚至不像夕阳。他思考着玻璃水杯的温度，也许里面的水已经被晒得发烫，像是在隆冬时节被拧开的热水瓶。也像女孩遗落在盛夏的红色围巾。然而他桌上的碳酸饮料却在过另一个夏天，冰镇的黑色液体，盖子严密如初，瓶身上不停地冒着汗。

伸太郎君，你走神啦。女孩轻轻敲了敲桌沿。这一波蝉鸣暂歇。他看见视野里那双干净柔软的手用关节叩打木桌的样子，晃动成白色的虚影。仅有两人存在的教室就是炙热的烤炉，他抬起头来看看挂在墙上的石英钟想确认时间，却发现钟表已经发软，与燠热的空气一起，一点一点地扭曲，融化，沥成与夕阳同色的粘稠液体。指针不知所踪，十二个数字化成浆水，在粉白的墙壁上汩汩流动着。流淌着的萨尔瓦多•达利。他感到呼吸一紧。

现在几点了？他拧开碳酸饮料，瓶盖咔哒一声被打开，像是被人弄断了脖颈。他感觉到有目光在注视着他吞咽液体时颤动的喉结。没有清凉感的夏日汽水。他把盖子拧回去，木桌上沾着瓶底冷气液化而成的水渍，洇出一个圆形。他看见她的影子晃动起来，干燥的影子，向那少得可怜的水渍靠近。墙上的液体仍旧在流淌着，温吞地流淌着，在课桌椅的阴影与残照之间爬来爬去。

差不多要走了，伸太郎君。

他拿起碳酸饮料，指尖触到瓶身的水渍。窗帘再一次飘起来，垂在他的发上。他伸手把那恼人的垂布扫开，仿佛同时可以将闷热感从身体中剥离。走吧——他开口的时候蝉鸣从四面八方涌来，带着侵略意味地、不由分说地涌进来。他所呼唤的那个名字被这巨大的声浪碾过去，像写在纸上的文字被潦草而凶狠地涂成黑块，这令他发懵。他撕扯着声带，却只能发出寥落破碎的几个音节，蝉声冲破夕阳，挤进教室的窗缝，沿着他半张的唇塞进颅腔，在里面掀起惊涛骇浪。

他终于转过头去。

手边的座位空无一人。窗帘不留情面地拂过桌面，掀起一层薄尘，扑进喉咙里呛得他一阵咳嗽。他剧烈地呼吸着，流淌在身上的汗恍惚间变成软瘫成水的石英钟。桌上的玻璃瓶满是裂痕，里面插着白色翠菊和蒲公英，像无声注视着的眼眸，投射出冰凉的视线。他只是看着，失神地看着，看那白色的花朵极为迅速地腐烂发黑，看那花瓣失水，萎缩，从花托上撕扯着向下坠落。

玻璃在新一轮蝉鸣中应声碎裂。

少年惊醒的时候仿佛从黄昏跌入黑夜。遮光窗帘拉得严实，没有光的房间里分不出白天还是黑夜。楼上有责骂的声音，大抵是谁家孩子不慎打碎了易碎物品。窗外有蝉声，一层一层由远及近，到了窗畔便是撕心裂肺的哭啼。少年瘫坐在床上喘着气，黑色衬衫和捋起的头发一样水淋淋。他抚着侧颈感受着血脉的颤抖，汗液的滑腻，在触到喉部的时候他一颤，于是很快便挪开了手。他不知道自己睡了多久，也许中途有醒来，像这一次一样，醒过来的短暂片刻竟成了漫长梦境里的匆匆休憩，清醒和睡梦交叠着把时间碾过去。房间以外是八月中旬聒噪热烈的夏天，房间以内是他甘愿蛰伏的黝黑地下。电脑没有开，那是他不用言说也昭然若揭的罪，于是他疲惫地和电子屏幕无言对坐。他很累，意识和眼神一样涣散。最后他松弛了手臂倒下去。闭上眼睛的那一刻他把恰好盖到颈部的被子扔开。

教室的门把手已经生锈，他拧开那硬质金属的时候被凝滞在上面的温度灼伤了手。推开门来他看见女孩长而艳红的围巾，夕阳里骇人地漂亮，勒住那脆弱的脖颈，两端系在房梁上。安静，令人窒息的安静，像她一样，没有狼狈和挣扎，桌子干净而空旷，踢开的椅子什么也不妨碍，所有的桌椅秩序井然，唯有它倒在过道上。没有任何一个人的呼吸，一切都整齐得像一幅静止的画。他仿佛不认识她，仿佛从未认识她。女孩的指尖泛着青紫，悬在空中的两条腿是了无生气的花，是白色翠菊的花瓣，在盛夏的空气里寂寞地荡着，保留着最后一丝柔软。低垂的头使他只看见她的发，看不见她的脸颊。他不敢去看她的脸颊，他也至始至终都看不见她的脸颊。他喊她的名字，步伐虚软，跑得踉跄，将排好的桌椅摔得外斜，脚下踩过粘稠的液体，是汗，是血，是石英钟，他不知道。蹬上桌子的时候他却感觉自己在下坠。他喊到太阳穴涨得生疼，然而出口的所有声音都被蝉声掩盖。他看见满目的红色，那是她不再流动的血液，她的红色发卡，勒住她脖子的围巾，手边的红色剪刀，窗外泣血的盛夏夕阳。

他喘不过气，感到有什么在束缚着他的脖子。他的喉咙发紧，他的脖子剧烈地疼痛。然而即便如此他还是想要替她呼吸。为没有呼吸的她这么做。他用尽全力地呼吸着，仿佛平生第一次意识到这个动作的重要性，直到喉咙干涩。红色的围巾绕在她的脖子上，紧绷成一个结，像这个永恒的夏日一般刺目又绵长。

他抬起手。剪刀颤抖着开合，红色的纤维撕扯着崩断，显露出她脖子上勒出的青紫。最后一下刀片的咬合戛然而止，红围巾被他完全剪断。然后他们双双坠落。

也许是梦，也许不是梦。他对她说，有什么围绕着脖子的感觉让人感觉恶心。女孩不说话，只是笑着低下头来，伸手将垂落在外的发丝掖进围巾里。

砍刀从天而降，自缢的绳索勒紧，子弹穿过红鹤的长颈，剪刀撕扯着围绕在她脖子上的红色布料，刺穿他颈部的皮肤，冲开咽喉，划破动脉。剪断了，一切都剪断了。少年感到疼痛。姗姗来迟的疼痛。

窗外的蝉仍旧叫着，楼上有扫帚拂过地板的声音，锐利的碎片被稳稳妥妥包好扔进垃圾桶里。街上有学生们的谈笑，男孩女孩们手牵手走过街角，拿着碳酸饮料，用尽力气把塑料瓶盖拧开。走过那座桥的时候他们不会争吵。路过那座高楼的时候没有人会抬头向天台张望。毕竟夏日的阳光太亮。

少年手中的钝器寥落地被丢弃在地上，发出最后几声闷响。他的脖颈被红色的粘稠液体严严实实地覆盖着。

他仿佛戴着一条红色的围巾死去。


End file.
